Max Kanté
Max Kanté is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He later becomes Pegasus, the Horse Miraculous holder in season 3. Bio Max is a gamer and a fan of technology. He is smart, especially when it comes to mathematics, as seen when he figures out how fast Kim needs to be to make it to Pont des Arts right before Chloé Bourgeois gets there in "Dark Cupid". He tends to be carried away with his knowledge, often over-explaining things with further detail than necessary and occasionally revealing something that was supposed to be a secret. Max is also friendly, helping his friends with knowledge and support. In "Gamer", when he loses his place in the competition for which he trained a whole year, he sportingly congratulates Marinette and Adrien before he quickly leaves the room. Once outside, he starts rambling to himself about how unfair his situation was, and it isn't until after his akumatization and Marinette offering up her spot to him in the competition that he perks up. As Pegasus, Max is also brave as well as shown to be very polite and works well with others seen in "Party Crasher". As Gamer, he stops at nothing to show everyone that he's the best gamer, even turning people into experience points that help him level up. Additionally, the resentment he held towards Marinette turns into hatred, resulting in him specifically targeting her for a brief period. In "Gamer 2.0", nevertheless, he can be humble when admitting defeat. Appearance Physical appearance Max is short slender teenage boy with dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Civilian attire Max wears black-rimmed glasses, a light green polo shirt, and tan and brown checkered jeans. He also has suspenders with a light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckles, along with light grayish blue sneakers and a blue watch on his right wrist. As Gamer As Gamer, he has purple skin and red eyes. His glasses become butterfly-shaped and the glass has a light green tint. He wears a black full-body suit with a small green circle on his chest and three thin green stripes around his waist, each forearm and each lower leg. As Pegasus As Pegasus, Max has much lighter brown hair, styled in multiple braided locks that is tied back. He has a full body dark brown outfit with the Horse Miraculous weapon on his back. He has 2 spikes that appears to come from the shoes which resembles the wings Hermes has on his helmet. Trivia *He will meet Ryan, Meg and Friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery aa95b5d2ad0f1c9c6a4afe15153e61af.png|As Gamer Pegase Square.png|As Pegasus Pegasus.png Max Kanté.png Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:French Miraculous team Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:African Characters Category:Students Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Horse Miraculous holders Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Young Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies